


You're Never Alone

by ladyyukimurasan



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyyukimurasan/pseuds/ladyyukimurasan
Summary: Even in Aoi Asahina's darkest times, she needs to be reminded that she's not alone. But in other situations, she needs to be the one doing the reminding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, this was written before the Future Arc episode 12 and the Hope Arc, so that's a heads up ahead of time. I already know what happens, but I'm letting you all know before you spam the comments.  
> This was also posted on FF.net~  
> Thanks for reading! :)

"Your brother, Yuta Asahina is dead," Was the first thing Byakuya Togami said to his former classmate and sole survivor of the Asahina family, Aoi. She couldn't believe what Togami said, there's no way her younger brother could be dead. He was just found alive in Towa city with the other hostage's that the Warriors of Hope had held captive. How could it be that after sending some of the Future Foundation's best to retrieve them, that Yuta could be dead. Aoi felt her hands shaking as she balled them into fists, her eyes watering as her mind raced through what could've happened.  
"N-no, you're lying. Y-Yuta isn't dead! Y-you told me just a few days ago that he was alive!" Aoi yelled at Togami. The hope that had bubbled up from the news that Yuta was alive and well came crashing down. The memories of the two of them swimming and eating donuts together flashed into her mind. Her voice cracked as she tried to restore the hope, "P-please Togami, he has to be ali-"  
"No he's dead, Fukawa and Komaru Naegi both confirmed his death. They saw it happen first hand," interjected Togami as he folded his arms across his chest. Even after everything that's happened, he was still as cold as he always was. The confirmation of her brother's death, made Aoi's heart sink and her hope disappear. Yuta, her little brother was gone from this world, and here Aoi was all alone.  
Tears ran down her face as she turned her back to Togami and ran as fast as she could. She blocked out Togami's yelling and ran through the entirety of the Branch 13 headquarters to her living quarters. Yuta's dead, the thought pierced through Aoi's mind and heart like a knife. She slammed the door as the grief flooded out, Aoi sank to her knees and sobbed. Clutching her hands to her chest, she began to feel the despair creeping in. First Sakura, then her parents, and now Yuta. Everyone that Aoi cared about was dying and there was nothing that she could do save them. All the others had someone alive to care about, but Aoi had no one anyone. Yuta was her only hope and now he's gone.  
Aoi screamed and punched the wall as hard as she could, there was a small crunch afterwards. Her blood stained the wall as she continued to punch the wall. Her screams grew louder and her tears clouded her eyes. She began to lose all feeling in her hand the more she punched. She didn't want to be here anymore, she wanted to be with Yuta and her family. She wanted to hang around Sakura and the rest of her classmates from Hope's Peak. But, instead, she was here in the Future Foundation, all alone. Her sobs racked through her body as her voice was slowly dying down from all the screaming. Tears kept flowing from Aoi's eyes as the despair was drowning her bit by bit.  
"Hina? Please open the door," a voice called from the other side that made Aoi freeze. She sniffled and looked behind her, she recognized that voice. Aoi shook her head and clamped her mouth shut. She didn't want them to come in and see her in this sorry state. "Asahina, please. I'm worried about you, everyone's worried about you. Togami shouldn't have told you like that, I'm sorry. Just please open the door…"  
"Why should I?" Aoi's voice was hoarse and rough, but it was loud enough for the person behind the door to hear it. She slowly stood up and set her good hand against the handle, as she hid her injured one behind her back.  
"Because you shouldn't have to suffer alone, I'm here to help you."  
Aoi gripped the handle as more tears streamed down her face. She swung the door open and faced her former classmate Makoto Naegi. Naegi. He still had his sister, she was alive and from the same place Yuta was. How did she live, but Yuta die? Togami's words ran through her mind again, he said that Komaru Naegi saw Yuta die. Aoi tensed up and her hands began to shake out of anger instead of grief. It was Komaru's fault, Yuta was dead.  
She glared at him and began to yell, "Help?! You think you can help me? Well I got news for you buddy, unless you can bring Yuta back to life then there's no helping me. Your sister is alive in Towa city, she lived. My brother is dead and what did your sister do? She let him die. She watched him die and did nothing to help. And you out of all people want to help me."  
"Asahina…" Naegi stepped towards her, his face was written with concern. His eyes stared into hers, "I'm so sorry Asahina."  
"I don't need your sympathy. Go away Naegi."  
Aoi went to slam the door, but Naegi stuck his foot in the doorway and tried to get inside her room, "You're not getting rid of me just yet!"  
She gripped the handle tighter, but Naegi had gotten stronger since the last she saw him. Aoi huffed and moved her injured hand from behind her back and gripped the handle with it. Searing pain ran through her as she tried to pull the door shut, she had to keep Naegi out. She didn't want to see him anymore, the more Aoi saw him, the more pain she'd be in. It was his sister's fault, Yuta was dead.  
Yuta was dead.

Yuta was dead.

Aoi stopped dead in her stead, her hands on the handle shaking. She felt the pain in her hand, but chose to ignore it. She locked eyes with Naegi, his eyes wide with shock as he moved inside her room. He put a hand over both of hers and slowly closed the door.  
She opened her mouth to protest, but all that came out was, "Yuta is dead...Yuta is dead…"  
Naegi didn't say a word, but pulled Aoi to him and embraced her. She began to sob again, clinging to his chest with her good hand, as her injured one hung at her side. She cried for Yuta, she cried for her parents, and she cried for her deceased former classmates. The despair in her heart was still there as she continued to grieve for hours. Soon her sobs died down as her eyes ran dry, her voiced near to gone. She sniffled and looked at Naegi, one of his hands still rubbing her back, the other holding her waist.  
He gave her a small smile, "You don't have to suffer alone Hina. I'm here for you, we all are. Me, Kirigiri, Hagakure, hell even Fukawa and Togami are too. Your real family may be gone, but you still have us and we'll always be here for you. Yuta wouldn't want you to be sad like this, I bet he'd want you out there eating as many donuts as you could."  
Naegi patted her back as Aoi gave a small laugh, "Thanks Naegi...but can I ask you something?"  
"Anything."  
Aoi hesitated before looking down at her shoes,"...Um, how did Yuta die?"  
He sighed, "Komaru told me that The Warriors of Hope put bracelets on some of the survivors and made them play a game. Both she and Yuta were part of it and if you ended up leaving the city, the bracelet would kill you. Yuta was trying to find a way out of Towa City, he ran into Fukawa and Komaru and they were all on a bridge leading out of the city. Yuta decided that he was going to leave to try and get help from the people on the mainland, he jumped into the water and started swimming away from the city. That's when he died in an explosion, he was killed instantly."  
"He died trying to get help? The Warriors of Hope killed him for trying to help the people trapped by them…"Aoi wanted to cry again, but her eyes were all dried up. She shook her head and felt Naegi begin to rub her back again. She sighed and sniffled, resting her head against Naegi's shoulder.  
"He was trying to get help so he could find you Hina. Fukawa and Komaru told me that he talked about you and how great of a swimmer you were. He admired you Hina. Yuta died to try and help others, you should grieve, but you should also admire how brave he was."  
Aoi nodded, "I do, I just-I just can't believe he's gone...my own little brother, dead. It's still a lot to take in, but thank you Naegi. Thanks for not leaving me here on my own…"  
Naegi smiled at Aoi, "No need to thank me, I'm always here to help a friend no matter what. Now let's go get your hand looked at, then we can get some donuts."  
"Sure," Aoi smiled a little and properly gave Naegi a hug. She was grateful to have a friend like Naegi on her side. Aoi decided to live every moment to the fullest for Yuta's sake. She would make sure that he would know that this was all for him. 

 

 

AFTER THE FUTURE FOUNDATION KILLING GAME

 

"Naegi!" Aoi called out and sighed, she couldn't find Naegi anywhere. She ran all over the building trying to let him know that Togami and the others had finally located them. They were finally able to reach them and get them to safety, but Naegi had disappeared from where Aoi, Mitarai, and Munakata were waiting. She swore she looked in all the rooms, but then it hits her where Naegi could be.  
She runs all the way to the same room they were in a few hours previous. Her hunch was right, he was in the same room that Kirigiri died in. Naegi sat next to Kirigiri's corpse, his hands constantly wiping his eyes from the tears that flowed from them. His body shaking as the sobs escaped from within, he had been holding his grief in this whole time. Aoi put a hand over her mouth to keep from disturbing Naegi, her heart sank seeing one of her best friends in this state. She was able to grieve over Kyoko immediately, but Naegi had to set his own feelings aside to try and end the game. Now that it was over, Naegi was able to fully let out his grief and that hurt Aoi dearly. It wasn't fair to Naegi that he had to wait his turn to let it out.  
Aoi, quietly walked over to Naegi, and took a seat next to him. She kept watching him and as he went to wipe his eyes again, she grabbed his hand, "You don't have to go through this alone Naegi."  
"A-asahina…" Naegi's hoarse voice quietly said as he looked at her. He gave her a sad smile and she pulled him into an embrace. Tears began to fall from Aoi's eyes as she rubbed Naegi's back. "Thank you Hina…"  
"You don't have to thank me silly, I'm always here for you," Aoi sniffled and embraced Naegi tighter, "You were there for me when Yuta died, now let me be here for you."  
Naegi nodded as more tears poured down his face, he sobbed and buried his face into Aoi's shoulder. She just held him and looked over at Kirigiri's corpse. Aoi didn't expect out of all of the survivor's from the 78th class that Kyoko would be the first of them to die. She shook her head as the tears wouldn't stop coming, this wasn't her time to mourn, it was Naegi's. Aoi felt Naegi's hand begin to pat her back, as if it were a sign for her to join him. She didn't hesitate, but instead joined in the sobs that Naegi had begun.  
Together they both mourned over the loss of their friend Kyoko Kirigiri. They both knew it wouldn't be the last time they'd have to mourn over her, but at least this time they were both able to do it together. They both knew that no matter what they wouldn't be alone in this fight and that they'd have each other.


End file.
